


Trapped

by urcracksisterx



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, No Angst, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcracksisterx/pseuds/urcracksisterx
Summary: Terasaka was confused,Why? because Karma was apparently sick and could not come to school today, giving Terasaka a little text to let him know this, Terasaka as annoyed (worried) as he was had obviously decided to skip class and give him a little visit, all good and nice right? Wrong.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Terasaka Ryouma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Trapped

Terasaka was confused, 

Why? because Karma was apparently sick and could not come to school today, giving Terasaka a little text to let him know this, Terasaka as annoyed (worried) as he was had obviously decided to skip class and give him a little visit, all good and nice right? Wrong.

If this was supposed to be a nice visit, tell him why he was hanging upside-down, rope attached to his leg, hovering over his devil of a boyfriend, Karmas staircase?

He closed his eyes remembering just how he got in this situation.

As Terasaka was walking to Karmas house departing from the school he was supposed to be in, as he took long strides to the large mansion of a house "The lucky bastard. " Terasaka sneered, as empty and lonely the house looked Terasaka was still jealous everytime he saw it. He opened up the modern looking black gate with his right hand and quickly hopped up the little steps to Karmas front door after walking down the long garden path. Just as he was about to buzz in the first thing he noticed was,

The door was already open?

He tried to stay calm but, who would stay calm in a situation like this? Their boyfriend left alone vonerable  
to anyone, sick with the door open?

Terasaka tried to reassure himself, Karmas no idiot he could handle it, right? Right? Terasaka pushed the already opened door wider so he could fit his body through. The usually bright house was dark, dark and insanely quiet. What the hell?

He then of course began to panic, yelling for the red-head with immense worry. "KARMA." He called out, no reply. Terasaka wasted no time with this and raced up the prestine set of stairs.

Or at least he tried to. 

Before he could even reach the fifth of about eighteen steps, there was a creeking sound and before he knew it his foot was trapped and he was hanging upside down.

Terasaka opened his eyes back up, finishing recalling the situation in his mind, the blood was starting to drain the his head really quickly. He then remembered that he kept a Swiss pocket knife in his pocket, a gift from Karma. He reached for it in his pocket surprised that it hadn't fallen out yet, and bagan to cut the rope a stream of curses falling out of his mouth. 

"For fucks sake Karma, what the hell is wrong with you." 

He could have sworn he heard a snicker from somewhere upstairs. 

After cutting the rope, he hadfailed landing softly but almost successfuly ended up putting himself in the the hospital after hitting his head "Karma ill get you for this, I swear" he said, voice gruff. 

He climbed up the stairs as quick as he could trying to avoid and booby traps laying around. 

As he got upstairs, he realised he handnt a clue what room was Karmas. He had only been here twice and on both of those times he had never gone upstairs. He began to check each room twisting the handles roughly, but not too rough he didn't want Karma to get mad at him. As he reached the last two rooms one of them had to be Karmas. 

He reached for the black handle of one of the doors and was surprised to feel a sticky substance on it, ignoring that he opened to door to see it was only the bathroom, sighing he tried to release to door handle but was surprised to see that he couldn't. Sighing yet again, Terasaka tapped his foot on the floor thinking. He was pretty sure the substance on the door handle was superglue, he clicked his tounge as he might have found a way out if this. He opened the bathroom door again, hand still attached. 

Karmas bathroom smelled Insanely good, like a vanilla-cocobutter-strawberry mix, Kinda like Karma himself. Terasaka quickly filled up a cup of water with his free hand and poured it all of his stuck one, struggling a bit. 

He grinned to himself as his hand became un-stuck from the door handle. 

He tiredly walked up to the door that he was now sure was karmas. He tried to open the door, but before he could a sharp buzzing pain shot right through his arm, and electric shock door knob? Karma what the fuck is wrong with you? 

Quickly removing his hand from the door knob he began to knock on the door, hand moving rapidly. He heard shuffling and the annoying (adorable) soft voice of "I'm coming" from the other side of the coffee colored door. 

The door opened slowly, and there he stood in all his glory, the red-head himself, who put Terasaka through this hell. "Hm, I didn't think you'd come Terasaka" He said mischievously, He didn't look sick or injured in the slightest and Terasaka was wondering if he went through all of this for nothing. 

Terasaka just scowled in response, put in a bad mood. 

"Why the hell do you have so many traps and shit lying around, and you're not even sick for god sake! Why did you make me come here?" He yelled, agitated. 

"Awhh, don't be like that" Karma pouted unapologetically. "Listen, I wanted to give you a gift" 

Terasaka squinted, not believing a word of it. "Okay then, wheres the gift?" he said rolling his eyes. 

"Close your eyes" Karmas pretty voice called. Terasaka obliged putting his still wet hands on his face, actually kinda curious to what it was. There was a moment of silence between the before he felt something cold on his wrists. "Okay!, now open!" Karmas voice rang out behind him, Terasaka wasn't sure how he even managed to get there. 

As he opened his eyes he saw Hand cuffs around his wrists. And heard a bark of laughter from behind him. "Suprisee" He said between giggles. 

Terasaka was about to yell before he felt arms wrap around his waist, belonging to the one and only, amber-eyed boy. A head began to rest on his back. 

"Hey Terasaka" , Karma said voice muffled into Terasakas back," Wanna do this all again tomorrow?" Terasaka could feel his smirk even through his clothes

"Hell no" he replied back, little smile on his face. Then thought about it a little. "Only if we kiss next time" He proposed feeling a little brave. There was a beat of silence. 

"Bet" Was all the other said, and it put a smile on Terasakas face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the requests I have gotten, if you want any requests for the ship please don't be afraid to comment something! Kudos would be appreciated!! Thank you for reading this! (also I couldnt help but add a little fluff at the end)


End file.
